


Sunlight

by threewalls



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Naked/Clothed, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marquis duties keep David pretty busy, but Rush is cool with waiting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



The very last of the mid-summer sunlight gilds Rush's bare shoulder. Despite the appearance of sleep, his eyes open when David seats himself on the covers.

"Hey, Dave."

Rush's mouth is warm beneath David's lips, and, David discovers as their greeting dislodges the sheet yet further, so is his skin beneath David's hands.

"I cannot pretend that I disapprove, but may I enquire as to your plans if I were not the one to discover you thus?"

Rush shrugs, completely, gloriously naked and unselfconscious straddling David's still-clothed lap.

"I guess I'd ask how much longer you were going to be?"


End file.
